You Belong With Me
by WxTxR
Summary: Kyle quiere a Stan. Stan quiere a Wendy. Kyle sabe que Wendy no hará más que lastimar a Stan. Kyle sabe que Stan y él deberían estar juntos. Pero Kyle tiene que aceptar la realidad. Songfic. Kyle's POV.


**Ya sé que en ves de estar haciendo estos oneshots debería estar haciendo el quinto capitulo de Había una vez en blah blah blah. Estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre, está muy largo. El punto es que he tenido esta idea desde hace mucho y ya me quería quitar la gana de escribirla. Así que aquí está.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

-No, Wendy. No lo dije en ese sentido… ya sé per— no te enojes… lo siento…-

Ya llevaban horas hablando y Wendy no lo perdonaba. Stan, como siempre, seguía rogando para que ella lo hiciera. Ella no se merece a un chico como Stan. Él es demasiado dulce, cariñoso, comprensivo, sin mencionar que es muy guapo. La verdad no creo que nadie lo merezca. Es demasiado bueno para cualquier persona en este mundo.

Sí, lo admito. Me gusta Stanley Marsh. Pero, ¿Qué soy yo para él? Sólo soy su súper mejor amigo.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Desde que empezaron a hablar, decidí que ya no podía seguir escuchando la misma conversación de todos los días, así que me había puesto mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar música de Metallica. La verdad, no era gran fan del grupo, pero el hecho de que esa música no le gustara a Wendy, era más que suficiente para mí para empezarla a escuchar.

Cuando Stan por fin colgó su teléfono, puse pausa a la canción Cyanide que estaba escuchando. Stan me volteo a ver y me dijo -Kyle, umm, debo irme. Le dije a Wendy que la llevaría a cenar para compensarla por lo que le dije-

-No le dijiste nada malo-

-¡Lo sé! Pero, tu sabes como es ella- se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta -Nos vemos mañana- dijo, y luego se fue.

-Si, adiós- murmuré para mi mismo.

A veces pienso que Stan está con Wendy porque se parece a mí. Bueno, no sólo yo pienso eso, todos lo hacen. Creo que hasta Wendy lo hace. Los dos tenemos buenas notas, nos gusta estudiar, a veces tenemos los mismos gustos. Pero aún así, somos tan diferentes. Además, ella es una chica. Y no cualquiera. Ella pareciera ser la chica perfecta.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

Pero, ¿quién ha estado con él siempre que ella lo deja por alguien más? Yo. ¿Quién lo ayuda a pasar las materias en las que tiene problemas? Yo. ¿Quién lo ama de verdad? Yo…

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Stan, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

'_Hey isn't this easy?'_

El día siguiente, Stan y yo decidimos ir al Lago Stark's para recobrar el tiempo que perdimos ayer.

-¿Viste el regreso de Terrance y Phillip?- pregunté, refiriéndome a los viejos episodios de nuestro programa favorito.

-¿Hubo uno? Carajo, me lo perdí- contestó, enojado.

-No te preocupes. Lo repetirán el viernes- le dije, sentándome en una banca frente al lago.

Stan se sentó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro de alivio -Que bien. ¿Qué haría sin ti?- me preguntó, divertido.

Hice un gesto pensativo -Reprobar todas las clases, perderte los regresos de nuestros programas favoritos y estar completamente perdido en este mundo- dije con una sonrisa, recibiendo una perfecta sonrisa blanca de parte de él, haciendo que me derritiera por dentro.

-Tienes razón-

'_Sería tan fácil si las cosas fueran así' _

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

¿Adivinen qué? Nuestra puta favorita dejó a Stan otra vez. ¡Y ésta vez lo dejó por el gordo de Cartman! Digo, ¡¿Quién hace eso? Y lo peor de todo, Stan se volvió gótico otra vez.

En éste momento, yo estaba con él atrás de la escuela. Sus compañeros góticos se fueron a fumar a otro lugar.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Cartman? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?- me preguntó.

-Peso- intenté bromear con él, pero fue en vano. Suspiré y coloqué una mano en su hombro -Escucha, Wendy no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. Te aseguro que ella vendrá a pedirte que regreses con ella porque ella no puede vivir sin ti- dije, tristemente diciendo la verdad.

-Sí... Pero ella me dijo qu—

Mi súper mejor amigo fue interrumpido por Wendy y Cartman caminando justamente en frente de nosotros y la puta gritando -¡Oh Eric! ¡Nunca te dejaré! ¡Te amo! ¡MUAH!- besando su gorda mejilla. Cartman le mandó una mirada de victoria a Stan antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

-¿Te dijo eso?- le pregunté y él asintió, cabizbajo.

Decidí no decir nada más. En esos minutos de silencio estuve pensando que sería yo de él si fuera una chica. ¿Sería su súper mejor amiga o sería algo más?

Stan pareció estar leyendo mis pensamientos -Kyle, tú sabes que si tu fueras una chica serías mi novia- me dijo.

-…Sí, supongo- dije, desconcertado y asustado -¿A que viene al caso?-

-Bueno,- me volteo a ver -siendo mi novia, no me harías algo así, ¿verdad? Me refiero a dejarme por cualquiera que se te pase en frente-

Stan estaba un poco más dolido de lo normal. Supongo que es por el hecho de que Wendy lo dejara por Cartman. Aunque creo que cualquier persona se pondría triste si su pareja lo dejara por Cartman.

-Tú sabes que jamás haría eso- le dije.

Él asintió y miró hacia el suelo de nuevo -Sólo asegurándome-

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Tal como predije, Wendy, con sus súper poderes de zorra, logró tener a Stan de nuevo la siguiente semana. ¿Cómo me enteré? Les diré.

Yo estaba metiendo mis libros en el casillero cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre por el pasillo.

-¡KYYYLE! ¡KYYYYYLE!- en esos momentos Stan me recordaba mucho a su padre. Suspiré y volteé a ver a la dirección que provenía su voz y lo vi corriendo hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sonriente, cuando llegó a mi casillero.

-¡Wendy y yo regresamos!- al oír eso, mi sonrisa se debilitó un poco, pero la logré mantener en mis labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?- en verdad no lo quería escuchar, pero tenía que.

-Me dijo que me extrañaba y que esta semana había sido la peor de su vida sin mí a su lado. ¿Que te parece?- me preguntó con esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Eso es… genial. ¡Te felicito!-

-¡Gracias, amigo!- dijo Stan felizmente, abrazándome.

Stan me abrazó.

Lo abracé de vuelta y me relajé en el abrazo. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a estar en los brazos de Stan otra vez.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Pero de lo que él no estaba consiente, era de que todas las palabras que le dijo Wendy, eran puras mentiras.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Días después, Stan me invitó a su casa después de la escuela para jugar el nuevo videojuego que consiguió.

Lo primero que noté cuando llegué a su casa, fue que el carro de sus padres no estaba, pero lo dejé pasar. Toqué el timbre, esperé un rato, pero nadie abrió. Toqué el timbre de nuevo y pasó lo mismo. Repetí ese proceso 4 veces antes de llamar a Stan a su celular. No contestó.

Gruñendo, fui a su puerta trasera y la toqué varias veces. Nadie fue a abrir de nuevo, pero escuché voces.

-Wendy, debo ir a abrir. Ese debe ser Kyle-

-Nooo. Seguramente ya se irá-

Fruncí el ceño. Claro, tenía que ser Wendy. Me dirigí hacia una ventana donde podía apreciar la escena.

-En serio. No puedo dejarlo ahí. _Yo_ lo invité- dijo Stan.

-Oh vamos- pidió la zorra, sonriendo -Él entenderá- dijo besando los labios que siempre he ansiado tener sobre los míos. Wendy metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Stan, mientras él llevaba las suyas hacia su…

Me fui corriendo de ahí. Ya no podía ver más.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_-_Bubbie, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que estarías en la casa de Stanley-

-Hubo un cambio de planes- le contesté a mi madre, subiendo las escaleras. Pensé en ir a otro lugar para evitar todas las preguntas que me harían al llegar a mi casa, pero todo lo que quería era olvidar todo lo que había visto. Entonces, decidí regresar a mi casa e intentar dormir.

-Oh. ¿Y por qué?-

-Mamá, luego te responderé todo, ¿Está bien? Ahora sólo quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado- dije. En realidad quería decir "Mamá, cuando encuentre alguna escusa, te la diré. Ahora sólo quiero quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la persona que amo y su novia apunto de tener relaciones sexuales". Pero ella no entendería.

_**-**_Está bien, Bubbie. Descansa-

-Gracias-

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, me tiré a mi cama y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, pero parpadeaba para no dejarlas caer. No iba a llorar. No por Stan.

El intento para dormir fue en vano. Todo el tiempo me estuve preguntando "¿Cómo es posible que me enamorara de él?" cuando la verdadera pregunta sería "¿Cómo es posible no enamorarse de él?".

Tan sólo bastaba con recordar todas esas veces que Stan me despertaba tocando en mi ventana a media noche, o como lográbamos que una risa puede ahuyentar un llanto, o como sabemos las canciones favoritas del otro sin decirlo. Incluso Stan suele contarme sus sueños. Lastimosamente, esos sueños contienen a Wendy.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

A veces me dan ganas de gritarle en su cara que se de cuenta que ella no lo quiere, que sólo lo lastimaría más y más, que la persona que de verdad lo quiere está frente a él. Se lo he dicho indirectamente, pero él pareciera no darse cuenta.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Como me encantaría que lo hiciera.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Pero eso nunca pasaría, ¿Verdad?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me dio lástima Kyle, por eso después iba a poner: **

**¡PERO DESPUES STAN SE DIO CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y TUVIERON SEXO MARAVILLOSO Y LOS GRITOS DE KYLE SE PODÍAN ESCUCHAR POR LAS CALLES!**

**Pero no lo hice :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
